Pleasure Water Spa
by Fiend Maz
Summary: Naruto is at the spa, enjoying himself when Sasuke slips in with an intent to ravish him, influenced by Jiraiya's idea who just wanted to remove the stubborn stick in the Uchiha's ass. Welcome back fic for NINA!


**Title: **Pleasure Water Spa

**Genre: **Humor & Romance

**Warnings:** Water sex, Leering, Sakura nosebleed (odd but some people can't take any form of Sakura and yaoi together so if you're one of them, please leave), slight OOC characters and PWP.

**Summary: **Naruto is at the spa, enjoying himself when Sasuke slips in with an intent to ravish him, influenced by Jiraiya's idea who just wanted to remove the stubborn stick in the Uchiha's ass. Welcome back fic for NINA!

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Naruto. SADLY.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki walked down the street, his footsteps as soft as droplets of water falling on a puddle.

The wind breezed through his hair, ruffling it and giving him a cooler look.

Naruto smiled as he inhaled deeply, taking in the night air.

He stopped at the quiet three story stainless steel and glass building, glinting under the moon.

Naruto tilted his head up, staring at the dark sky with twinkling stars, his eye-catching yellow hair shining in the dull light of the moon and waving lazily with the warm and cool air.

The doors of the building in front of him separated, revealing a tall woman, slightly shorter than Naruto.

She waited silently as Naruto continued to stare at the sky, her hair brushing her shoulder blades as it swayed with the breeze, the pleasant pink of her hair glinting dully in the night.

Dressed in a white collared shirt that had abstract pink slashed in its front and white shorts matched with her white heels, she made as a pleasing sight and soon Naruto looked at her with a smile.

"Hello," Naruto raised his right middle and index finger to his right side as a greeting.

"Mr. Uzumaki," The girl bowed her head, a slight blush on her face as she looked at Naruto again. "I'm Sakura, if you would please step inside."

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "Just call me Naruto." He walked inside, the door parting for him slowly and closing as he and Sakura entered the tranquil building.

Sakura made a small nod in acknowledgement. "We will have to go up to the third floor, Naruto."

Naruto grinned. "Sure,"

They made their way slowly to the elevator.

Naruto took his time to look around the first floor as Sakura pressed the up button for the elevator.

The floor was a whole white marble, at the far end, the whole wall was covered in subtle gold with waterfalls cascading down the glass top. The receptionists looked busy, the occupants were on the phone talking soothingly as instrumental music reverberated in the silent vast room. Above the reception desks, on the wall, was a silver sign with the title; Pleasure Water Spa. The 'Pleasure' sign was the biggest word while the others were smaller in comparison.

Naruto looked away from the sign and bit his lower lip.

The elevator doors opened and Naruto glanced at it before releasing his lower lip and stepping inside, Sakura following and pressing the button for the third floor.

"Since this is your first time... the pool area will include an intercom and one of our top VIP's will attend to you from time to time."

Naruto nodded absentmindedly as he and Sakura stepped out of the elevator and unto the carpeted floor.

Sakura led him to one of the doors in the floor.

The third floor's carpet was royal blue and the room was a semi-circle with only two doors opposite of each other, in the middle was a nude male who was holding his hands up to shoulder level with his palm facing the ceiling and water gushing out from it. Naruto stared at it for a while.

Sakura stopped walking and looked at Naruto and what he was staring at before going to Naruto's side. "This floor is for pleasuring our guest who prefers males as their attendee."

Naruto swallowed. "Uh..."

Sakura smiled. "Ms. Tsunade has informed me of your preference and I reserved the private pool for you. Please head this way and you may see for yourself." She started walking again and soon Naruto followed her.

Extending her long arms, she pushed a button on the side of a glass door.

Naruto squinted; he couldn't see inside. The door opened and Naruto stepped in curiously.

There was a Jacuzzi in one side, a huge pool enough to fit at least 15 elephants lined with chairs and a tiny house near the pool.

"What's the tiny house for?"

"If you would like a masseur, he can massage you there. You may change your clothes there as well. I will be taking my leave now, Naruto. You may call an assistant at any time with the intercom here beside the door or he will come at timely intervals." She bowed slightly again. "Please enjoy and relax." The door closed as she stepped out and Naruto found out that he could see outside through the glass door.

He quirked his lips then walked to the tiny house, opening it by pressing the button beside the glass door that also didn't allow him to see inside.

The glass door opened and he stepped inside; there was a bed and another door beside it. He walked in, surveying the swim wears that came in different colors and new wrapping. One corner of the room was lined with many bubble bath, salt, oil, and lotion variety.

He gingerly picked up a slightly fit mini short style blue swimwear and tore the wrapping off. He placed the material on the table beside the cabinets and stripped off his clothing.

Naruto looked at the mirror and checked himself out in the mirror as he slipped on the swimwear and he smiled at what he saw.

The blue of the swimwear was just right that it drew a person looking at him to his brilliant cerulean eyes and accentuated his lean muscled abs.

He hummed as he stepped out the glass door, noticing that he could see outside from the inside.

Maybe he'd call an assistant to ogle him, he did like stares. He grinned and made his way to the Jacuzzi.

*~*~*SasuNaru*~*~*

Sasuke adjusted his annoying yukata on his way to the VIP door of the third floor, glaring at anyone who dared to stare at him without his express permission.

He pressed the button and stepped in the huge outdoor pool silently, grinning like a maniac as he saw the boy he volunteered to assist for.

Sasuke really didn't work for the area, he had his own damn business but that Jiraiya always sent him the clients he had booked for everyday in the case that Sasuke might get a liking for one of them.

After about a month of this, one of the clients caught his eye and he willingly volunteered to be an assistant despite his overly high status in the business world.

It didn't really matter since the one who caught his eye was also high status in the business world, not that they were rivals. In fact, far from it, their areas of business never clashed and Sasuke made that as an affirmation that this guy was what he was waiting for.

He edged silently near the pool, the yellow haired male was currently in the big pool.

The pool was equipped with a full body water massage, bubbles and jets of water caressed the body from the toes to the tips of any male's hair.

Sasuke gripped his yukata and stripped, the material sliding down him like water and onto the floor leaving him in his underwear styled black swimwear.

He sat down on the edge of the pool and dipped his legs in the warm rippling water slowly but soon he figured it didn't matter since the yellow haired beauty was seemingly asleep.

He slid down to the pool with grace and moved predatorily to the sleeping figure, his breath fanning hotly on the boy's neck.

"What was your name again?" He murmured softly as he reached a hand out to caress a scarred cheek. "Ah right... Naruto Uzumaki."

He bent his head down and licked at the wet tan neck then breathed out on it, smiling as Naruto shuddered in his sleep.

Reactive in sleep huh? Sasuke smirked evilly.

He picked up Naruto's relaxed hand and licked the wrist all the way to the tip of the middle finger as Naruto mewled in appreciation in his sleep. He placed feather light kisses on each fingertip then slung the arm over his shoulder.

Sasuke leaned over and licked at Naruto's cheek, nibbling it a bit and trailing his way to the corner of the sleeping Naruto's lips. He hovered over Naruto's lips then pressed ever so lightly against the soft pink lips.

He splayed his right hand against Naruto's toned body and made his way lower, caressing the toned chest, down the abs and straight to Naruto's clothed penis.

Sasuke stroked it, noticing that it was already half hard, Naruto mewling and shifting under his lips and hand. He stroked it with leisurely strokes, brushing his thumb against the swimwear covered slit, interchanging between light and hard presses as the cock slowly made the swimwear tight in full hardness.

Sasuke noticed this with a smile as he leaned down on the luscious lips harder, reaching his right hand to lightly press Naruto's head that was being pleasured by soft bubbles made by the reclined chair he was lying on in the pool, closer to his lips.

He poked his tongue out, lightly using his left thumb to open Naruto's mouth, he ran his tongue along Naruto's teeth, licked the not responding tongue and sucked it, nibbling it a bit before letting it go and exploring Naruto's mouth.

He lifted his right leg up and over Naruto's prone form, straddling Naruto by slowly and carefully lowering himself on him.

Sasuke kissed Naruto harder, intent on waking up the slumbering boy. His right hand left the back of Naruto's head and went lower to Naruto's pink puckered hole in between his round globes that Sasuke now gripped in his left hand.

He roughly pushed a finger in, noticing how tight it was.

Not fucked, toned, delicious and not to mention fuckable body. Sasuke smirked again.

*~*~*SasuNaru*~*~*

"Mmm!" Naruto snapped his eyes open with a groan as something painful suddenly intruded his sleep.

He gasped as he came face to face with absorbing onyx eyes that bore into his with such intensity.

The tongue that was exploring his mouth and occasionally playing with his tongue.

The finger pushing into him in his asshole and the thrust of the muscled body that was now leaning against his own toned body into his cock.

The lovely water friction of the pale man's clothed erect cock against his own clothed erect cock.

The onyx eyed male leaned away, releasing his mouth and hovering over him, looking at him.

"Uzumaki." He breathed.

Naruto blinked, wide eyed. He recognized the male, some fellow top shot in the business area but of different sector.

"Who...?" Naruto cocked his head sideways, trying to remember.

The male swallowed and got off him and waded away from him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Naruto shot up and grabbed the retreating wrist.

The pale tense lean body was dripping seductively in water, hair hung slightly damp was framing the beautiful elegant face with the onyx eyes that looked at him imploringly and the slow rise and fall of the tempting body that begged him to kiss and mark it.

He stood up in front of the male, raising his free hand to caress a cheek.

"Uchiha...?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and relaxed slightly as Sasuke's eyes glimmered and the tense body relaxed a bit. "Sasuke."

The male smirked. "That's right, took you long Uzumaki."

"Naruto, call me Naruto." He told him, leaning closer and looking at Sasuke's parted smirking lips.

"_Naruto_..." Naruto shivered at the tone Sasuke used, shivering more as Sasuke feathered his fingers over his exposed arm. His eyelids dropped halfway and he leaned towards Sasuke as Sasuke leaned lower and breathed hotly against his neck.

Sasuke slowly kissed his neck, tongue trailing hotly against his vein, nibbling and sucking sinfully.

He raised his arms and slung them over Sasuke's shoulders, entwining them at the nape of Sasuke's neck and lewdly leaning on Sasuke completely.

He nuzzled his face against Sasuke's neck, exposing the neck Sasuke was abusing even more.

"Hn." Naruto felt Sasuke smirk and the hand on his arm slid down his torso encircling his waist as did the other arm, pressing him closer to Sasuke.

"Ahnnn..." He mewled and shut his eyes as their clothed erections grinded against each other.

Sasuke started a slow rhythm, grinding against his clothed erection harder.

A finger inserted itself inside him roughly again and he arched off Sasuke, head thrown back and mouth open. "Aaah!"

He unclasped his hands and embraced Sasuke's neck, pulling himself flush against the grinding form, his face in front of the pale wet neck.

He leaned forward and licked the water away making Sasuke breath out shakily. He blocked the odd feeling of the finger inside him by kissing, sucking and nibbling the tempting neck.

"Ah Uzumaki." Sasuke moaned.

Naruto started lifting himself up with one foot, grinding himself harder on Sasuke's body and most especially Sasuke's cock.

"Uchiha, you work here?"

"... No." Sasuke threw his head back and gripped Naruto's ass with one hand and lifted Naruto up, pushing two more finger's inside Naruto's wet searing heat.

"Augh! Fuck!" Naruto hoisted himself up on Sasuke's now bended knee and the hand gripping his ass and hugged Sasuke head to his chest, moaning like a complete cheap sex slut. "You... What are you doing here, fucking me, then?"

"Uzumaki..." Sasuke leaned forward and started sucking and licking Naruto's nipple that was now presented to him.

"Ah fuck!" Naruto threw his head back in pleasure. "Sasuke... Answer me..."

"You call me so familiarly Uzumaki." Sasuke bit down on the nub he was teasing. "Would it matter if I said I planned this all? I planned to fuck you the moment you made this appointment."

"Augh!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder arching off him. "Ah... Uchiha, you..."

Sasuke picked up Naruto's leg and hoisted it to his hip, he let go as Naruto tightened his leg's grip on his hip and reached up to pull Naruto's hair downward.

"Ahh!" Naruto jerked as his head was pulled rather harshly downward.

"Shut up Uzumaki. You want me don't you?" Sasuke taunted. He inserted another finger inside Naruto and started a harsh thrust in and out of Naruto as he pulled Naruto's hair downward more.

He leaned forward and placed a long hot wet lick from Naruto's collarbone to his jaw line, licking and nibbling Naruto's jaw.

"Auhn..." Naruto shuddered as his inner muscles tightened around Sasuke's finger as if to push out. He bucked into Sasuke, making his erection grind painfully against Sasuke's. "Argh!" Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair and tugged so that Sasuke's head was pulled backward.

Sasuke let out a hiss as Naruto tugged his head down, he let go of Naruto's hair and allowed himself to be pulled down. "Uzumaki, you want me... Don't you?" He repeated.

"Uchiha..." Naruto breathed out as he looked down to Sasuke's face, his hot breath fanning across Sasuke's face making Sasuke's eyes dilate with lust and his eyelids to droop. "Fuck me."

"Do you want me?" Sasuke demanded.

Such a childish thing to want this man to want him but he couldn't be any other way, he wanted this man. He wanted Uzumaki.

"Sas...uke... I want you."[1] Naruto leaned down to Sasuke, his hand still gripping Sasuke's hair and making it stay pulled downward, he licked the Uchiha's cheek, kissed an eyelid, licked then breathed out on an ear.

He brought his thumb to Sasuke's lips, brushing his pad across the soft pink parted lips. He cupped the Uchiha's cheek then swooped down and claimed the soft lips.

It was slow at first, Sasuke moved his lips against Naruto's, pressing against Naruto's lips. His hand trailing Naruto's back up and down moved up to tangle itself in Naruto's soft wet hair, gently pressing Naruto towards him to deepen the kiss.

Naruto let go of his vice grip on Sasuke's hair and treaded his hand in it, loving the feeling of Sasuke's raven hair in his hand. He lifted his leg and clung on Sasuke's hip, crossing his ankle over his other.

Sasuke slid his fingers out and grabbed Naruto's swimwear clad round globes, helping Naruto stay on him.

Naruto cupped Sasuke's face in between his two hands, and deepened the kiss as well. He opened his mouth, moving Sasuke's lips with his, making Sasuke part his lips as well.

Sasuke wasted no time in penetrating Naruto's mouth with his hot tongue and started massaging Naruto's tongue with his, rubbing, licking and sucking it.

"Sas..." Naruto mewled.

"Mnn..." Sasuke rocked his body, grinding slowly against Naruto.

Naruto's clothed cock rubbed against his bare stomach, streaking pre-cum all over.

"Down." Sasuke growled as he broke the kiss, letting go of Naruto's ass.

Naruto unlatched himself from Sasuke with ease and as soon as he was on his feet, Sasuke reached over and stripped him of his only clothing.

He lifted his feet too discard his swimwear to the floor and looked up to see Sasuke impatiently throwing his own swimwear behind him.

Sasuke looked back up at Naruto with a feral grin and pushed the younger male back on his reclined chair, making the water splash around them.

He kneeled down in between Naruto's legs, thankful that Jiraiya picked the room with a recliner that had a V shape for the legs.

Sasuke took Naruto's aching and hard sex in his hands and started pumping it with leisurely strokes, the water rippling underwater giving a nice feel to the organ as well.

He leaned in and took the head into his mouth full of water.

Using the water to his advantage, he teased Naruto's slit with light strokes of water, using his tongue to control the flow of water in his mouth.

"Nnngh!" Naruto moaned above the water.

Sasuke let go of the head and tilted his head up out of the water and breathed air in.

He tilted his head back and consequently swallowed Naruto's cock.

Naruto's hand flew to Sasuke's hair, gripping it as Sasuke bobbed his head and teased Naruto's cock with light scratches onto his cock by his teeth and his slit with a skillful tongue.

Sasuke slipped in his free hand's fingers into Naruto and immediately pulled it out and in with scissor motions.

Naruto arched with a loud cry of pain and his grip tightened considerably on Sasuke hair.

Sasuke slipped Naruto's sex out of his mouth again and got his head out of water.

"Uzumaki, turn around."

Naruto obediently turned around, letting go of Sasuke's hair and balling them into fists as he crossed his arms in front of him to put his head to keep him from the water.

He winced as Sasuke's fingers inside him never ceased their movements and moved with his turn painfully.

Sasuke inserted another finger and violently rammed his finger in the boy, finding Naruto's prostrate and abusing it painfully.

"Ah! AH! Aaaah!" Naruto let out screams as his prostrate was rammed dead on.

Sasuke felt the muscles crushing into him more and he withdrew his fingers before Naruto got to cum.

"Mmmnnn..." Naruto whined above him.

Sasuke stood up from his kneeling position and aligned his leaking sex with Naruto's asshole.

He pushed the head in and felt Naruto stiffen as his sex rubbed roughly against the chair he was lying down on.

Leaning down and placing kisses all over Naruto's neck, Sasuke pushed in his sex inside Naruto and hit the poor boy's prostrate dead on again making Naruto's sex rub even more roughly against the chair.

Naruto arched back, his head thrown back almost reaching his back in pain as he groaned loudly in both pain and pleasure.

Sasuke lightly took Naruto hair in his hand and made him stay arched. His other hand went to grip on his hip as he continued his thrusts inside Naruto, still hitting the boy's prostrate and making Naruto's cock rub against the chair every time.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with lust glazed eyes, his mouth hanging open and saliva dripping out from the pleasure he felt.

Sasuke kissed his nose, making him blush then kissed his mouth upside down, shoving his tongue in and making Naruto mewl lewdly and writh beneath him from the triple pleasure.

He pulled back and let his sex out of the searing hot asshole with a pop then without warning, he rammed back in, hitting Naruto's prostrate again and making Naruto writh and moan more violently.

He did it again and again until his thrusts became erratic, he was close.

He let go of Naruto's hair and used the hand gripping Naruto's hip to lift Naruto sligthly as he wrapped his fingers around Naruto's sex and pumped it in time with his thrusts, occasionally scratching the slit with his fingernail.

Naruto was practically sobbing in pleasure by now as Sasuke overwhelmed him in pleasure.

He squeezed Sasuke's cock in him as warning before he bowed his back, shuddered violently and came in Sasuke's hand, his cum floating in the water.

Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto squeezed his sex lightly then hard as he came and let go of Naruto's cock to grip on Naruto's hip as well with his other hand and stayed hilt deep inside Naruto as his cum sprayed Naruto's inside with hot cum and coated it.

Naruto came out of his high with a sigh as he collapsed on the reclined chair, noticing that it wasn't even giving out bubbles anymore.

He wondered when it stopped when he winced involuntarily as Sasuke collapsed on him.

Sasuke chuckled into Naruto's ear.

"Hey, Naruto, is it your first time?"

Naruto cringed as he wiped away his earlier tears from his face.

"Well?" Sasuke pushed.

"What does it matter?" Naruto snapped.

"Oh so it is. No wonder you cried."

Naruto flinched. "I. Did not. Cry."

"Sure, sure." Sasuke smirked as he got up. "C'mon get up." Sasuke said before Naruto retaliated.

"Why?" Naruto whined.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and huffed as Naruto turned around to face him, he scooped him up and got out of the water.

"Oi!" Naruto's face flamed as he was carried bridal style.

Sasuke awkwardly pressed the button for the tiny house and dropped Naruto gently on the bed and pulled the covers on top of Naruto, tucking him in before going under the blankets himself and beside Naruto.

Naruto smiled gently and snuggled into Sasuke's chest, nuzzling his face into Sasuke's neck and kissing it.

"Mmm..." Sasuke moaned content.

He snaked his arms around Naruto and hugged him to his chest more.

After a while, Sasuke noticed Naruto's breathing even out as he played with Naruto's hair and he closed his eyes to sleep as well.

*~*~*SasuNaru*~*~*

Three hours later found Sakura gaping with big eyes and red cheeks, her arms flailing around her as she hyperventilated with the scene in front of her. [2]

Sakura wasn't stupid so she knew that it was cum floating in the water and she almost immediately registered the floating swimwear and another swimwear plus a yukata on the floor and two drool worthy males hugging each other in bed in their sleep.

An hour later, Tsunade found Sakura passed out on the floor near the tiny house's door with blood on her face and dress from her nose. [3]

* * *

[A/N]

1. I really couldn't help that SasUKE joke thing. I really can't help rubbing in the UKE part. xDD even with Sas as the seme.

2. I couldn't help wanting to put that Sakura part either. We all know she likes Naruto and Sasuke anyway and HELL she could be a freaking yaoi fan as well : *sniff*

3. Hey, if Tsunade finding her apprentice passing out from nosebleed ain't funny, well, I found it funny.

Reviews! I love reviews! They feed my soul and yaoi heart and it make me want to write.

~Maz.

_All Rights Reserved © Maz 2010_


End file.
